My South Park Dream with Kyle Broflovski
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: South Park characters belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone! Enjoy this dream fic! Kyle Broflovski appears in my dreams. Some feelings are shared and adventures are taken!


I had this dream just last night. One of those rare times when I had a lucid dream, OUB, or whatever you want to call it. Kyle Broflovski was the one who came to me. All my life I had loved South Park and I remember it first aired when I was five years old. Yes, I am probably older than some of you on this site but that is beside the point! Anyways, it was one of those nights when I had a million dreams all in a row, and I kept traveling to one after another within moments. It was suddenly when I noticed I entered into a snowy, and cold place. I really hate snow and the cold and was wondering to myself why the hell it was snowing in the end of June in the first place. Just like in South Park, it is usually very cold where I live except for a few months in spring and summer.

Before I went to bed I was thinking about South Park and the recent episode I just watched before going to bed, Cartmanland. As I was walking, I noticed a weird bright orange and lime green figure by a school building. As I got closer, I was in shock and disbelief when I realized the figure was Kyle Broflovski. I also used to have a crush on him when I was very very young, and at that age I imagined that we were in a relationship together Even now that I'm older he is still my favourite character. When I realized it was him, he actually spotted me and gave me a smile and wave greeting. Whenever I dream about fictional characters, they rarely or never converse with me or even realise I exist. Kyle was the very first.

He first started telling me how proud he was watching me grow up into the woman I am now and how much he misses talking with me. However, he seemed very happy throughout the whole dream as he was talking to me. I apologized to him and told him with the troubling of growing up, that you unfortunately forget about childhood memories without meaning to. I don't know why, but I started crying and he then looked very concerned and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. He explained to me in a way how he never really left. I thought about this for a moment. In real life whenever someone or myself talk about South Park, they jokingly tell me how much I am like Kyle, even when it comes to my voice. Which I find pretty funny. Sometimes my dad likes to make me laugh for his own amusement because he thinks it's funny how much I sound like him even then. As I am told that I have many of Kyle's personality traits and even sound alike, my dad is the exact opposite. Kind of like Eric Cartman sometimes which might be why we fight a lot but we get over it quickly.

After a while of comforting me, Kyle suggests we hang out – and then he starts blushing and suggests a date. I giggle and kiss him on the cheek, accepting his requests. He excitedly suggests that we go to Casa Bonita and we both rush there while he holds my hand. We were just casually ordering food and eating supper when another familiar figure comes into view, Eric Cartman! Obviously, Kyle becomes very angry at this and starts to defend me and warns him to stay away from his girl – meaning me. Eric smirks and appears to be thinking of a way to piss Kyle off. He asks him why a grown woman like me would be attracted to a little boy like him, and offensively calls him a Jew boy with some other choice of words that I am too shy to type. Going all 'Knight in shining armor' style, Kyle jumps over the table and tackles Eric to the ground, repeatedly pounding his fist in his face. For some reason the other customers there ignore the event as if it were a normal everyday thing. Kyle warns him that if he ever comes near me again that he would storm down to his house and break his new X-box – uh oh! When Eric ran off and Kyle seemed to be calming down, I pat him on the back supportively and kiss his cheek again. We spend some time in Casa Bonita and do some of the activities that were mentioned on the show.

In what feels like a couple of hours later Kyle looks down at his watch frantically and tells me that I need to "get back in my body really soon". I look confused and ask him what he means and he replies by saying that people like me are only allowed to be part of their dimension for only a small amount of time before "The Loop" as he mentions it will happen. This time he gives me a kiss on the lips, and it really felt like I was actually being kissed in real life. I start to feel groggy only a few seconds later and then when I woke up I could feel like a giant shock traveling through my body that made me jump a couple of inches off my bed(I was lying on my back and it felt very strange). The shock happens to me here and there when I wake up sometimes. And sometimes when I fall asleep in a public place I will jump when I wake up it's really embarrassing because a lot of people I know will laugh. I have a reputation of being 'the dreamer' or 'sleeping beauty'.

Well, that was my dream I had last night and I hope it made a little sense! Sorry if it was very long and confusing but I hope you enjoy it and have a south park dream of your own!


End file.
